


Sovereign Rule

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, King Derek Hale, M/M, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Unhappy, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nogitsune ficlets written during 3b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grace

Stiles stares at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, tries to see if his eyes seem different. If anything looks different, but nothing does, it’s just him. Except not. He spares a quick look at the phone next to the sink and then turns around and walks out. He needs to find… something. He needs. He needs someone to help him. 

He finds himself standing outside of Derek’s building. Stiles knows he’s home. He just has to ask Derek for help. Or maybe, maybe Scott… He hesitates, until he feels a small tug and then almost laughs out loud. What a stupid thought. No, not Scott. That doesn’t seem like a good idea. It has to be Derek. Derek’ll help him.

He lets himself in.

It takes only a second for Derek to appear on the top of the stairs.

Quietly Stiles watches as Derek walks down.

"Stiles?" He asks voice neutral. "How did you get in?"

Stiles knows Derek’ll help him. He always does. He opens his mouth to ask, beg for help, but instead he steps closer and raises his hand to Derek’s face.

"Derek," Stiles says, ignoring his startled gasp and presses his lips against Derek’s chastely. It’s not much of a kiss, but he knows deep in his bones, inside himself, that Derek’s pleased. Stiles can almost smell it in the air. The shame and happiness. Lust.

Yes, Derek’ll help him.

"I missed you," Stiles sighs against Derek’s lips and parts his mouth, lets Derek take his pleasure. He enjoys as Derek presses him against the wall and grinds their hips together. Enjoys the filthy, deep kisses and the sharp edged desperation cloying the air. He enjoys it all.


	2. Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tried to warn them.

The nogitsune wearing Stiles’ face stares at them smirking. The sheriff wants to yell at him, no, beg him, to let his son go. He knows there’s not much time, either Argent will kill Stiles or the nogitsune will kill everyone else, and there’s nothing he or Scott can do about it. Or Derek.

He glances at the man standing a little bit apart from the rest of them, looking straight at Stiles, his face inscrutable. The sheriff is a good judge of character, but Derek’s always been hard to read, so he’s not even trying. Instead he takes a deep breath, knowing Stiles wouldn’t approve. Hell, he knows Stiles’ll be angry, furious. Will never forgive him for this, but he has to do this. This is his son, someone he loves more than life itself. And that’s it, that’s the thing. There’s no contest. Stiles’ life before his.

"I want to trade," he says, voice quiet.

The nogitsune doesn’t reply, instead he cocks his head, eyes narrowing, so the sheriff continues. “You can have me.”

This makes someone gasp, the sheriff’s not sure who, but he knows the ‘no’ he hears is from Chris. He doesn’t let it distract him.

The thing chuckles. “There’s nothing you can offer me, old man. Why would I want you over your sweet, nubile son?

The sheriff squares his shoulders and looks into the cold, dead eyes of the nogitsune. “I have more information than you can imagine. And sure, they’ll make sure I’ll get fired,” he points at the people behind him, “but before that, you’ll have vast resources at your hand. Think about it. What use do have of a teenaged boy?”

"Tempting," the nogitsune says, looking at him from under his eyeslashes, "but see, I don’t need a daddy. I already have one."

The sheriff doesn’t understand what it means, until Derek walks to stand behind Stiles and the nogitsune leans against him. Lets Derek slip his hand under his shirt.

"Wha-" He starts to say, until he finally gets it and feels cold take over him.

"You see, good ole Derek really likes this body," it drawls and arches its back. "Isn’t that so, your highness?"

The sheriff watches as Derek’s fingers trail under his son’s shirt and thinks he’s going to throw up when the second nogitsune starts to speak, a small smile playing on his lips. “Oh yes, Derek screams and growls, but I know what he really wants.” He bends his head to press his mouth against Stiles ear, nuzzles it and then looks at the sheriff again. “Nothing gets him going like this one here and it’s all the more fun the way he tries to deny it, but he can’t. And he succumbs, every. time.”

The sheriff doesn’t want to think about what that implies and more feels than hears everybody gather close to him over the roaring in his ears, and almost doesn’t catch what the evil wearing his son’s face is saying.

"The boy tried to warn you, you know. He’s really a clever little bastard, that’s also one the reasons we’re keeping him." It smirks. "We just want to have a little fun, and well. Create a little chaos and misery while we’re at it."

He doesn’t know what to say, and it’s Allison who opens her mouth, keeping her hand on the sheriff’s jacket.

"The chess board," she starts. "You’re the king."

"Yes," Derek replies, even though it wasn’t really a question, and then grips the other nogitsune's shoulder, pushes and they literally jump out of the window.

For a while they’re all too shocked to move, but then Allison says softly, “it was Stiles who did that, who tried to warn us”. And the sheriff collapses to the floor, his legs not keeping him up anymore.

He’s lost his son.


	3. Halo

Derek can’t help thinking Stiles looks gorgeous.

He’s holding Mrs Yukimura by her throat, before throwing her away. She hits the floor with a sickening crunch, and doesn’t get up. Doesn’t even twitch. He turns around and in one swift move stabs the knife he was holding deep inside Scott, who had been trying to sneak up on him. He falls to the ground without a sound, leaving Stiles standing there, gripping the knife as it drips blood on the floor. 

He looks at Derek and smiles coldly, “He begs for me to save you, save Scotty over there.” He walks closer, the flickering light from the above lamp making it look like he has a halo. Or, maybe it’s just Derek’s eyes playing tricks, darkness creeping from the edges of his vision, making Stiles shine bright.

Except that’s not Stiles.

It kneels next to him and wraps Stiles’ long, delicate fingers around Derek’s throat. “I think it’s a little late for that, but he’s making quite the noise, you know. Screaming, really.” It says conversationally.

Derek tries to focus on his face and speak, only to start coughing. He tastes blood and sees drops of it staining Stiles’ white t-shirt after the fit is over. He swallows and manages breathe out, “It’s not your fault, Stiles.” 

The creature laughs and mock gently presses his mouth on his, all the while tightening his grip on Derek.

Derek looks into Stiles’ eyes as long as he can, before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally don't like character deaths, so I'm leaving this open ended. You can take it as you want.
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
